


Rose

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Clans, Gangster, Kidnapping, Kisses, M/M, University, fight, nerd, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a #mewgulfAU short story,Mew is the leader of The Roses, one of the top 3 known clans in town. He may look like a know-it-all, but he can’t read nor write. All he knows is that one day he saw his very own rose.“You’ll protect me, right?”
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Turbo Chanokchon Boonmanawong/Kaownah Kittipat Kaewcharoen
Kudos: 80





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for uploading this late >< ) I just finished writing it, I hope it's okay. Huhu, I've never wrote a story where Mew is a gangster and all, and I really do not have much knowledge. I hope I won't disappoint. And thank you for waiting patiently!

The empty streets at night aren’t usually quiet, it would get rowdy as groups of gangsters meet up to fight against each other in regards to splitting territories. There were three known groups: The Devils, Silent Hunters, and The Roses. **“I heard that you wanted to take a part of our area,”** Bright, the leader of the Devils clan, said in a displeased tone as he walked towards Mew, the leader of the Roses clan. The latter didn’t budge and just laughed it off, **“Your area?”** He scoffed, causing Bright to lose his cool and eventually attack him, punching him with full force. Fortunately, Mew was able to dodge his punch before it could land on any part of his body, the latter lost his balance and landed on the ground, making the others laugh. **“Silence!”** He shouted in frustration as he sent death glares to his underlings. **“May I remind you Bright that this wasn’t your area in the first place. It was ours. And I’m going to bring it back,”** Mew spoke, his eyes were full of determination as he plunged himself to the latter, punching and kicking him multiple times. While they were being violent and loud, up above the building, a figure was watching the two. **“Ahh… These two are always making a mess,”** Kao sighed, reminiscing the old days where the three would always come into terms. **“Ever since that old man died, these two have been bickering non-stop,”** He then stood up and jumped down between the two, **“Stop it you two. Bright, you already know that Mew is bigger than you, can’t you just give up the area? It’s only a small scale anyways.”**

Kao’s remark didn’t please the latter. Bright was about to argue when Kao covered his mouth, **“Shut it, you’ll lose anyways”** Bright’s eyebrows drooped, a sign that he has totally given up with whatever the hell this older man is saying. He then pushed Kao’s hand away to speak, **“Okay, Mew can get it back. I don’t even know why he wants it back, he wasn’t even interested with it until…”** He paused, his brain processed for a while as his eyes averted to Mew’s direction. **“You like someone in this area don’t you?”** Bright’s smile grew wider as he noticed the latter’s reaction from his teasing. Mew was definitely in love with someone, they do not know who it is, but that person’s location must be around here. _Was I being too obvious?_ Mew thought as he scratched the back of his nape, the Devils and Roses assembled themselves in a circle, giving the spotlight to Mew. When it comes to each other’s love life, they would be on good terms. **“Alright kids, story time!”** Kao sat comfortably between Kaownah who was part of the Devils and Turbo who was on Mew’s side. **“Can’t believe you’re the head of Silent Hunters, do they know how childish you are?”** Kaownah looked at him in grimace, not noticing the one beside Kao was admiring him, eyes shining. _Why does he have to be a part of the Devils? Should I change clans?_ Turbo thought, not listening to the two in the middle of the circle. 

**“Alright fine, what if there is someone I like? And that he lives around here?”** Mew admitted as he slumped on the ground, catching the three’s attention. Upon hearing Mew’s response, Bright’s facial expression changed. **“Wait, he? Are you telling us that the person you like is a he? Wow, lots of women are chasing and fawning over you, but you end up with the same gender,”** He didn’t mean anything bad, he was just surprised that Mew would end up with a male. _I have always wanted to be chased by women, and you who is… ugh. Whatever._ He thought as he walked away from the place with his underlings following him. Mew was confused on the latter’s sudden leave, **“What’s wrong with him? Does he hate--,”** He stopped as he received a heavy pat on the back, **“He’s not homophobic Mew. If he was, he would’ve avoided us already. I think you misunderstood him. He’s envious of you remember? Bigger, better, always being chased around by women, but you end up falling in love with the same gender. Do you get me?”** Kao tried to clear the air between the two, Mew wasn’t the type to understand and Bright wasn’t the type to adjust either. The latter just nodded, faking that he understood, _As long as he doesn’t avoid us, then that’s fine with me_ , Mew shrugged and called it a night. 

**“That was weird,”** Mild said as he closed the curtains, catching his roommate’s attention who was studying their past lectures, **“What’s weird Mild? Don’t you have to study? We have a test tomorrow,”** Gulf said as he flipped a page of his notebook, it was full of sticky notes and highlights. The latter walked towards him on his study table and flipped Gulf’s laptop shut, **“It’s already late, are you sure you’re still going to continue? And besides, I have this,”** Mild took his pencil placed on the table beside Gulf, **“My lucky pencil! I’ll just roll it.”** Gulf rolled his eyes and nodded, **“Good luck to you then. You haven’t even answered my first question,”** Mild looked at him, **“The gang fight that’s been happening recently, but this time it was only two people punching each other, then this other person came down--”** He was cut off when Gulf turned his head to face him, **“Did one of them have a ponytail?”** Mild was surprised at his question. _Funny, one actually did have a ponytail, how does he know?_

**“Yeah, why?”** He was sort of curious and worried for his best friend. _Has he been hanging out with that guy? Oh dear, his parents wouldn’t love the sound of that,_ Mild then patted Gulf’s shoulder and went to bed, **“Good night Gulf,”** He ended the conversation right away, but was disturbed by Gulf’s shaking, **“Wait, may I know if the man with a ponytail got hurt or something,”** His question made Mild open his eyes widely, _There is definitely something, why is Gulf so concerned with that guy anyways?_ He thought as he sat up and faced Gulf with a flat expression. 

**“I guess so? I don’t know, I couldn’t see his face clear--Why are you so worried about this guy anyways? Are you hiding something from me Gulf?”** He lifted an eyebrow, making the latter gulp and took a few steps backwards, awkwardly moving towards his bed, laying down immediately and shut his eyes as if Mild didn’t ask a question. _This kid really, ignoring my question. I guess something is up between the two, but what?_ Mild thought as he positioned himself back to sleep, **“Don’t forget to remove your eyeglasses.”**

On the following day, Gulf woke up a bit earlier than Mild as he has other commitments prior to his class. He prepared his clothes and fixed his things before going to the bathroom to shower and freshen up. Mild, on the other hand, kept on tossing and turning in bed, sleep talking, **“Auntie… your son is…”** He mumbled as he placed a pillow on his face to cover the sun’s rays that had been hitting his eyelids. **“Annoying sun…”**

Few minutes passed and Gulf came out of the bathroom, wore his clothes and fixed his hair. **“See you later Mild,”** He said, looking at the latter who was still comfortable in bed and smiled. _Hope he won’t be late,_ Gulf thought as he locked their room’s door and left their dormitory. Exactly when he got out of the building, Mew came rushing towards him, **“Rose!”** He called out to the latter. Ever since they met, Mew never knew the latter’s name, but since he looked beautiful like a flower, he associated Gulf with a rose and ended up calling him that. Gulf turned his head to Mew’s direction and smiled, **“Good morning Mew,”** He greeted, scanning the bigger man from head to toe. _He doesn’t have any wounds. Maybe Mild wasn’t pertaining to Mew,_ He thought as he felt Mew grab him by his waist. **“What are we going to learn today?”** He asked as he helped Gulf carry his things, even though the latter was fine carrying it. **“Writing, you have to get used to it.”**

While the two were chatting, someone from behind was watching. _So he’s the one that won your heart. Understandable, he looks beautiful like a rose, but his aura is more like a sunflower._ Bright stood up and walked towards the opposite direction. He isn’t against same-sex relationships, he’s just envious that Mew was able to find his pair easily. **“Why am I not clicking with anyone!”** He shouted wholeheartedly, catching a certain rabbit’s attention from a distance. It was the owner of the flower shop, Win. _Wow, he sounded like he’s mad at the entire world_ , he thought as he continued to water the displayed plants. Before he could even enter the shop, someone placed a hand over his shoulder, **“You heard me, didn’t you? Can you keep that a secret?”** It was Bright whose face was deep red from embarrassment. Win looked at him and chuckled, **“Alright, I won’t tell anyone. Hope you find the person for you though,”** He flashed a smile and entered the shop after he removed Bright’s hand on his shoulder. 

_What the fuck was that…_ Bright looked at his hand that touched Win’s shoulder and brought it to his chest. _Why is it beating crazily? Am I going to die?_ Questions kept on coming to his head as he slowly walked back to his clan. Win, who was inside the shop, watched him walk away through the glass windows, _What a weird guy_ , he thought as he continued to arrange the ordered flowers. 

Back to the two who were walking to where Gulf’s university was, **“Will we see each other again? Same time?”** Mew asked, not letting go of the latter’s hand. **“I’m not sure and Mew,”** Gulf held both of his hands tightly, **“Don’t ever get hurt and my name is Gulf,”** He said before letting go and walking towards his university’s entrance when he was pulled back by the latter, **“I’d still call you my rose though, and I promise that I won’t ever get hurt. You too, don’t ever get hurt,”** Mew said as he gave him a quick peck on the lips and left, leaving a red-faced Gulf. _I can’t believe it, did he just kiss me?_ He thought as he brought his hands up to cover his face. _No one saw right?_ He looked around quickly, _the coast is clear_ , he let out a sigh of relief and went to class. 

Mew, on the other hand, walked back to his clan whistling a melody of a song. He badly wants to write a song for the latter, but he doesn’t know how. **“Boss,”** One of his underlings approached him and gave him a piece of paper, _Fuck wait, I don’t know how to read!_ He panicked as he squinted his eyes, pretending that he can actually understand what’s written on the piece of paper. **“I can’t read shit,”** Mew shoved the paper to his underling and made him read it, punching himself mentally as he should’ve made him read it in the first place. **“Greetings Mew, fuck you and your rose. I’ll see you soon,”** He read it and showed the signature at the bottom of the paper, _Why is this person so formal… ah I think I know who it is, what does he want now?_ He thought, knitting his eyebrows as he crumpled the paper and shot it into the nearest trash bin. **“Who is it from Boss?”** His underling asked, walking behind him. Mew placed his arms behind his neck and looked up to the sky, **“My past lover,”** He said as he turned his head around for a bit and smiled at his underling, **“Well then let’s go. We have a meeting to attend to,”** And by meeting, he meant another fight between territories. 

**“Hello, earth to Gulf?”** Mild kept on waving his hand in front of Gulf who seemed to be daydreaming. _I still can’t believe that he kissed me_ , he thought as a smile slowly formed on his face which creeped the latter out. _What is going on with Gulf?_ Mild had no choice but to shake his shoulders, shaking Gulf back to reality. **“Huh? What?”** Gulf responded as he placed his hands down on the desk, shook his head a little and looked at Mild. **“Congratulations for waking up early,”** Was all he could say as if Mild didn’t catch him losing his mind somewhere, **“Thanks, but I have been calling you for the past few minutes,”** Mild placed a piece of paper on his desk. It was a poster about the festival downtown, it isn’t that big, but people gather around to visit and check the shops that sell merchandise relating to love. **“Wuv Festival? Never heard of this, is this new?”** Gulf asked as he took the paper, his eyebrows furrowed as he read the content. _If you buy a similar thing with your crush, you’ll end up together_ was written on the bottom of the page with an underline and asterisk. It made him laugh softly, **“As if this is true, is it?”** Mild shrugged, **“I don’t know, but this festival has been going on for years, you just focus on your studies too much.”**

After their classes ended, Gulf and Mild went to the cafeteria to buy some snacks as they were starving. **“Okay Gulf, spill it,”** Mild said as he took a bite from his egg sandwich, while his eyes were focused on the latter. Gulf looked at him with a confused expression, he placed his juicebox on the table and asked, **“Spill what?”** Mild didn’t like his response and had no other choice but to be straightforward. **“Earlier, you thought the coast was clear? I saw you kiss the guy with a ponytail,”** Gulf choked on his salad, he coughed and hit his chest a bit, **“You saw it…?”** He whispered, Mild then gave him a flat expression and nodded, **“I did, so who was that? And did you know that it was one of the guys from last night? Have you been hanging out with a gangster Gulf?”** Mild bombarded him with questions, he always does this when he panics or worries, especially to his best friend whom he had been with ever since, they weren’t just roommates, but childhood friends too. **“You worry a lot.”**

**“I worry about you Gulf, because I don’t want you to go through the same pain again,”** Mild mumbled, making the latter ask to repeat what he said. He shook his head and said, **“It’s nothing,”** But it was obviously something. An event that Mild didn’t want the latter to remember as it scarred him physically. In the past, Gulf used to play with a kid who lives around their neighborhood, they never told each other’s name. And one day, Gulf went missing, turns out he was kidnapped by the kid’s father and was asked to stay away from his son or else something terrible would happen. Help came, but Gulf was scarred, a brand on his skin was found, _The Roses_ , it read. **“Gulf, do you remember about…”** Mild was about to bring the topic up, but he swerved it back to the main question instead, **“So who were you with?”** He asked as he folded the sandwich wrapper neatly, **“It’s Mew, I met him a month ago,”** Gulf said as he began to tell Mild how he met the gangster. 

One month ago, Gulf was being catcalled and chased by someone, he held his back in front of him and ran as fast as he could after he went out of the convenience store to buy some snacks for him and Mild. He was so close to their dormitory when he was blocked, **“Running so fast sweet cheeks?”** The stranger said as he looked at Gulf and slowly caressed his waist, Gulf couldn’t do anything but look at him in horror, it’s as if something was stopping him from making a noise. Fortunately, Mew passed by the area and noticed the two, **“This is no place for making out,”** He approached the two, Gulf turned his head and looked at him with pleading and terrified eyes, a call for him to help the latter. Once Mew was able to read his eyes, he plunged into the scene and separated the two, landing a punch to the stranger. **“If I see you again, you’re dead,”** He threatened the man on the ground, he didn’t argue and scrammed. Afterwards, Mew approached the frozen Gulf, **“Are you okay? You shouldn’t be going around at this time, people like them appear,”** He said as he smiled, sending warmth to Gulf as he began to relax around him. **“Thank you.”**

**“That’s it? Why would he kiss you all of a sudden?”** Mild was trying to add up the story, but it didn’t answer why Mew would kiss Gulf like that and in front of the university even. **“I teach him how to read and write,”** Gulf added, making the latter lift an eyebrow and sigh, **“I still don’t get it, but okay. I’ll support you, but if he hurts you, tell me okay?”** Mild said as he patted Gulf’s arm. _He won’t, he told me that he’ll protect me_. 

On their way back home, Mild had to separate ways as it was his shift by the nearby cafe. **“Take care, if someone catcalls you again, just pepper spray them okay?”** Mild said as he hugged Gulf tightly, the latter nodded and brought out the spray from his pocket that was disguised as a case of airpods. He then kept on walking all the way back to their dormitory when someone pulled him into the side, surprising him and making him open the spray until, **“Rose it’s me,”** a calming voice was heard, Gulf let go of the spray, **“Ah, Mew you scared me,”** He said as he placed the spray back into his pockets. **“Sorry, are you going back to your dorm?”** Mew asked as he hugged Gulf, **“Can we postpone today’s lesson? I have some business to attend to later, if that’s okay with you,”** He said as he nuzzled onto the latter’s neck. **“It’s okay, just promise me that you won’t---”** Gulf was cut off when someone catcalled him despite the position they were in, the latter didn’t like it when they flirt with Gulf openly so he went to the stranger and punched his face, **“That you won’t hurt anyone…”** Gulf continued as he sighed at the sight.

**“I can’t promise that especially when it’s someone who tries to flirt with you. Gulf, you’re mine, right?”** Mew said as he held the latter’s hands. Gulf looked at him confused, _You haven’t said the three magic words, so what makes you think that I’m yours?_ He couldn’t say it, instead he nodded in response, **“I love you,”** Mew said as he smiled, surprising the latter as if Mew was able to read his mind. **“I love you too.”**

Mew then accompanied Gulf back to his dormitory before they parted ways, **“Take care,”** Gulf kissed the latter’s cheek and immediately went inside their dorm, leaving a red-faced Mew who was touching the spot of his cheek that Gulf kissed. _Cute_ , he thought as he smiled and started to walk back. Then, Mew’s phone rang and the caller ID of the person that he dislikes the most appeared, **“Hello? I’m on my way, you’re too persistent,”** Mew answered and ended the call. On the other line, the woman who called was irritated, **“Tch! He hung up on me that quick?”** She said as he threw her phone on the ground, turned around and faced her men, **“Investigate him, something’s wrong.”**

After an hour, Mew came to their meeting place which was an abandoned building. He looked around, _Hm? Looks familiar,_ he thought as he placed his hands in his pockets and stood at the center, waiting for his past lover to arrive, **“Mew,”** she called out, making him turn to her direction, **“Mild,”** He responded, his tone being icy cold which sent a stab into the woman’s heart. _You used to call me with a sweet tone, not until you found out the truth,_ she thought, remembering how he regained his memories slowly. They tried to make him forget about Gulf completely and seal the contract between territories by tying the knot. **“I’m here to ask you for reconsideration of territories, I know that our clan isn’t one of the top three, but please, as friends before lovers--”**

**“Ex lovers,”** Mew corrected. 

**“--Ex lovers, whatever. Can you reconsider? Both of our fathers agreed that a part of The Rose Clan’s territory will be given to us,”** She said, her tone had a tint of anger which alarmed the latter. Mew just nodded, **“Okay, which part would you like to have?”** He asked, their clan’s territory is so huge that he’s okay with giving a partial of it, except that area where his Rose lives in. **“This one,”** Mild brought out a map and showed the area that had a crossmark, the latter’s eyes widened as it was the same area that Bright wanted. Gulf’s neighborhood. **“No, you can pick any area except for that,”** Mew said as he walked past her, leaving the building. She knew that something was going on, _Are you in love with someone?_

She stood there for a solid minute, thinking back on what happened before when they were kids. Mew wasn’t really fond of her as he would always escape their house to meet the boy that he bumped into at the playground, but because of her jealousy, it caused Mew to lose someone important and it made someone scarred for life. She told Mew’s father that his son is gay and that he was starting to fall in love with the boy he met. _I hope it’s not the same person._

The next day, Mild followed Mew until she was able to find out who he was seeing. _That face, it seems familiar_ , she thought as she tried to dig up through her memories, _It’s him,_ she gritted her teeth as she realized that the boy in the past and the man Mew is with is the same person. **“Once he is all alone, kidnap him.”**

**“I’ll see you later?”** Mew said as he gave the latter a peck on the cheek, Gulf smiled and nodded before he entered the gates of his university. **“You two look like a wedded couple,”** Gulf’s best friend, Mild said with a bitter tone. **“I want to have someone too,”** He crossed his arms. **“Anyways, I won’t be able to accompany you back to the dorm later, something came up back at home, so I will go there straight after class,”** Mild said, getting a hum from the latter, **“What happened?”** Gulf caught up to the latter and they started to walk side by side. **“I don’t know, but I hope everything is okay,”** Mild answered as the two walked to their classroom. **“I hope everything is fine, tell your family I said hi,”** Gulf said, making the latter laugh and nod. 

Hours passed and Mild waved goodbye to Gulf before he rode the cab back to his hometown. Gulf, after waving started to walk back to their dormitory, **“Coast is clear,”** someone said as one big, black van went to Gulf’s side, a man opened the door and pulled him in, covering his mouth with a handkerchief. Gulf didn’t know what was happening and just like that, he blacked out after inhaling the handkerchief. 

**“Mew!”** Kao barged into his room, frantic. He is a silent hunter, he always sees things from where he is, but this time, he witnessed a situation that he couldn’t stop from happening. **“What is it?”** Mew asked as he was writing down the lesson that he and Gulf had yesterday, **“Gulf was kidnapped,”** His answer made the latter stop from writing as he dropped his pencil, **“Do you have any clues?”** He tried to be calm as he picked the pencil from the ground and placed it on his desk, **“It’s your ex.”**

**“Wakey wakey rose,”** Mild kicked Gulf’s side, he was now tied onto a chair. She was a bit displeased when he wasn’t getting conscious, **“Why does it have to be you again?”** She said as she pulled the latter’s polo up and saw the branding, _It is really you_. 

Mild was okay with Mew ending up with someone else, but she didn’t expect it to be the same kid from before. **“Finish him off, Mew doesn’t deserve a rose neither does he deserve a Mew,”** She said, flipping her hair as she turned around and saw Mew at the entrance. **“Oh, an early bird,”** She said in a mocking tone, slowly walking to where he was standing. **“Sorry Mew, but you don’t deserve to be happy. You can’t even give me my chosen territory, so why should I give you your chosen rose back?”** Was the last thing Mew heard from Mild before he was hit in the back, causing him to fall unconscious. 

**“Mew! Mew!”**

Moments later, Mew slowly woke up to Gulf’s voice. **“Mew! Forget about our promise! Mew please,”** He was already sobbing as he watched Mew being punched and kicked like a dirtbag. **“Mew please!”** He was already pleading and yet Mew didn’t do anything, he will stay true to his words that is until Mild said something that pissed Gulf off, **“Mew is stupid! He won’t understand what you’re saying! He doesn’t deserve to be--”** She was cut off as Gulf threw the chair that he was tied on earlier to her, he was able to cut the rope. He was already used to it as he had always been kidnapped as a kid, _Kidnapped…_ A memory suddenly popped into his head and before he could even recover from it, he got hit at the back by one of Mild’s men. **“Fuck!”** Mew cussed, he couldn’t stand it anymore, he wouldn’t fight but he promised that he would protect Gulf, so he stood up on his feet and started to go all unruly. While he was fighting against her men, she silently and slowly walked away to escape, only to be stopped by Bright and Kao together with their clans. **“And where do you think you’re going? You do know that kidnapping is against our morals, we promised to not do that anymore and here you are doing it,”** Kao cuffed her hands together and brought her to the station. Bright, on the other hand, went inside with his men to help Mew and Gulf who was on the ground. **“Don’t touch him,”** Mew told Bright, who was about to carry Gulf. The latter raised his arms and walked backwards, **“He’s all yours.”**

Mew carried the latter out of the building, **“Oh dear, is he okay?”** Win asked as he saw the two. He was with Bright earlier and was eventually dragged into the situation, **“He will be, thank you,”** Mew responded. The latter nodded and scratched his nape. _Just what exactly happened, I’m so lost,_ he thought as he felt a pat on his back, **“No need to know bunny, you’re not hurt anywhere right?”** Bright asked as he scanned Win from head to toe. The latter laughed, **“I didn’t even go inside, what makes you think that I’m hurt?”** Bright hugged Win instead of arguing with him. Then, Kaownah and Turbo went out of the building after both sides handled Mild’s mess. **“Wow, flirting right in front of us,”** Kaownah said, surprised when he felt a hand hold his, **“We can flirt too,”** Turbo looked at him and smiled. 

As soon as Mew arrived at his apartment, he laid Gulf down on his bed and started to treat his wounds. Gulf woke up to the smell of disinfectant, he sat up once he noticed it was Mew tending his wound, **“Wait! You’re more hurt than I am, why are you taking care of me?”** Gulf said as he took the cotton from Mew’s hand and looked at him, his face was a bit battered, _He’s still good looking even though he’s like this_ , he thought as he made Mew sit on the bed instead. **“Mew, why aren’t you saying anything. Look, I’m fine, you’re the one that’s hurt,”** Gulf said as he dabbed the disinfectant to clean the latter’s wounds. Mew sighed, **“I’m used to this already, but seeing you unconscious… bleeding, I don’t like that,”** He answered. 

The two were interrupted from a knock on the door, it was the clan’s doctor, Saint, together with his assistant, Zee. **“Hey Mew, heard you were in a fight again… Oh, hello,”** Saint trailed off as he saw Gulf and greeted him. _I now see why he was in a fight_ , he thought as he gestured to Gulf that he would tend the latter’s wounds. **“Thank you,”** Gulf thanked Saint after he finished treating Mew’s wounds, wrapping some with bandages. **“No problem and nice to meet you, I’m Saint,”** He was about to extend his hand when Mew glared at him, _Ahh, it’s their loving time already I see, I see,_ he thought as he excused themselves, **“Well, we have to go ahead then, come one Zee.”**

**“Stay for the night,”** Mew said as he pulled Gulf by his wrist, and ended up wrapping his arms around his waist and hugged him. **“Stay, please?”** He pleaded, the latter couldn’t say no, **“Okay, I’ll stay. I have questions to ask,”** Gulf responded as he hugged the latter back, Mew snuggled onto the latter’s tummy and asked, **“What’s your question?”**

**“Have we met before?”** Mew was surprised by the latter’s question, because honestly, they have met before. Maybe it was time for Gulf to know all about it, **“Yeah, back when we were kids, we used to play by the nearby playground, but then something happened and we got separated,”** Mew answered, receiving a hum from the latter. **“Is that all? Because earlier, I remembered something, the woman’s face was familiar too… And this,”** Gulf separated from the hug and pulled his shirt up, making the latter blush. He then pointed at the brand on the side of his body, **“You know something about this, don’t you? Mew tell me…”**

The two laid side by side on the bed as Mew told the entire story. **“In the past, we were playmates, but then Mild, the one who kidnapped you, got jealous of you,”** He paused for a bit as he noticed that Gulf has a question in mind, **“Why would she be jealous? And her name’s Mild? My best friend’s name is Mild,”** He said. 

**“She’s my ex-** **fiancée. To continue the story, she told my dad about us, and since he is homophobic, he tried his best to erase your existence, not only in my memory, but in this world too. He wasn’t able to do it, because Mild’s father stopped him and said it must be a misunderstanding since we were just kids, so in case that what happened in the past repeated, he had to brand you, so he can distinguish and remember you,”** Mew ended the story. All of the information he heard from the latter overwhelmed him, **“But don’t worry, my old man died ages ago and since I’m the head of the clan, guess it’s fine if we end up together, we can always do surrogacy anyways,”** Mew added. 

_Did I teach him that word? How does he know about surrogacy?_

**“I researched haha, I knew that I couldn’t get you pregnant. Tomorrow, we will be talking about the division of areas again and I want you to be there,”** Mew said as he moved closer, leaning in and eventually kissing the latter. Gulf then kissed back, the two shared a long and intimate kiss which led to something else. **“But you’re hurt,”** Gulf said as he watched Mew strip his clothes off, **“It doesn’t hurt though, this one hurts,”** Mew pointed at his hardened boner. While they were close to each other in bed, Gulf’s hand kept on brushing his dick. **“It’s your fault you know, so you have to take responsibility,”** He added as he carried Gulf and made him sit on his lap. **“So shall we start?”** Mew smiled as he gently caressed the latter’s body with his hand, slowly traveling around until one of his hands reached Gulf’s back and eventually went in his trousers, fondling his butt. **“Ahnmm…”** Gulf moaned and bit his lower lip. 

Mew then removed his hand and brought it to his mouth, covering it with his saliva which caught the latter’s attention, **“What are you doing?”** Gulf asked, breathing heavily, feeling the mood of the situation that they are in. **“Preparing you, this is your first time and I don’t want to hurt you,”** Mew answered as he unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled Gulf’s trousers down, exposing his fluffy butt. **“Now relax baby,”** Mew whispered as he spread the latter’s buttcheeks and slowly inserted one finger in his butthole, surprising Gulf a little, **“It feels weird…”**

**“It’ll feel good soon,”** Mew said as he kissed Gulf, their tongues twirling and tangling, exchanging saliva, heavy breaths and moans were heard all throughout Mew’s room. **“Mew--”** Bright was about to knock on the door when he heard a moan, _Wow, they’re that far already?_ He thought as he shook his head and left. **“Ahnmm…”** Gulf moaned a bit more when Mew added another finger, stimulating his insides. **“Let’s change positions okay? I want to penetrate you in a better position,”** Mew saud as he instructed the latter to be on all fours, which made him turn red, **“This is embarrassing…”** Gulf said as he turned his head to look at Mew that was looking directly at his ass, **“Don’t be embarrassed, you’re beautiful,”** He said as he leaned forward, and licked the rim of Gulf’s hole, **“Ah! M-Mew… it’s dirty…”** He said, shyly. The latter didn’t care and continued to lick it, slowly devouring it and eventually inserted his tongue, moving it around, making Gulf moan and cum, **“Ah! Ahnmm… ahh…”**

**“Hm? You came from your ass? Haha, that’s sexy,”** He said as he pumped Gulf’s dick while scissoring Gulf’s hole, stretching it properly, so he can get in without hurting him. After a while, when Mew had three fingers inside of Gulf, he was feeling something, he felt like wanting something inside of him besides Mew’s fingers, **“M-Mew… I want it,”** He said softly, audible enough for the latter to hear, **“You want what Gulf?”** Mew teased him a little. **“I want your dick inside of me… please?”** Mew pumped his hardened dick a little and slowly inserted it, stretching Gulf’s hole a little, **“Ah! Hnmmnn…”** Gulf bit his lower lip. **“Does it hurt?”**

**“It does not. Move Mew…”** Gulf pleaded and moaned once Mew thrusted in and out, slowly at first and while it lasted, he kept going faster and deeper, hitting the latter’s prostate repeatedly, making Gulf squirm and moan in pleasure. It was his first time feeling this sensation and he’s glad that he did it with Mew. **“Does it feel good? Because you make me feel so good,”** Mew asked as he kept on thrusting, the two slowly reaching their climax. **“It feels good…”** Gulf moaned as he came together with Mew, he felt the warm liquid flowing in him, **“Hnmmm…”** His mouth was open as he felt the heat. He craved for more. He turned his head around and looked at Mew with pleading eyes, **“Can we do more…?”** He asked innocently, making the latter hard again. Mew couldn’t refuse, so he changed their positions, flipping Gulf and making him face him. He then unbuttoned Gulf’s polo and stripped it off, exposing his pink perked nipples. He slowly rubbed the left as his mouth was busy with the left, his tongue twirling and moving in a circular motion. **“Ahnmm…”** Gulf released another moan, tears slowly flowing down his eyes, he wasn’t hurt or anything, he just feels fucking good right now. 

Then, Mew brought both of his legs on his shoulders, and started to prep Gulf for another round. He looked at Gulf lovingly before inserting his dick once again, slowly thrusting it in and out then speeding up his pace, **“Ah! Ah! Ahnmm… Hmm…”** Gulf kept on moaning from all of the pleasure that he was receiving. Gulf looked at Mew and signalled him to come closer, the latter obliged and Gulf wrapped his arms around his neck, his legs went down Mew’s torso and wrapped around his waist. The two were feeling the heat once again, Mew kept on thrusting until the two reached their climax and came again. Heavy pants were heard, the two were sweating even though the air conditioner was on. 

Mew then pulled out and laid beside Gulf, turned his body to face him and whispered, **“You’ll always be my rose, no matter what happens”** his warm breath tickling the latter. **“I love you,”** Mew said before pecking the latter’s lips, **“I love you too.”**

The next morning, Gulf’s butt was throbbing from the pain, **“I can’t get up… Please carry me,”** He pleaded, arms wide open as Mew fulfilled his request. 

After the two showered and freshened up, they went to the clan meeting. On their way, Gulf’s phone vibrated, it was a message from Mild saying that he will be absent from university for a while and that he has to take care of himself while he’s gone. **“From your friend?”** Mew asked, looking at Gulf that was texting back a reply. **“Yup, he had an emergency back at home, that’s why he’s not here at the moment,”** He answered. 

_I wonder how I will be able to tell this to my family?_ Gulf thought, looking at Mew who was talking with the others when he received another text, this time it was from his mother saying that, _Gulf, we already know. Mild told us and don’t worry, whoever you’ll end up with, we will support you. See you soon._ And with that, he smiled and looked back at Mew who was looking at him too. 

It was the start of their story, it’s nowhere near the end, because they will definitely stay together for a long time. **“Let’s grow old together,”** Mew said as the two walked back to Gulf’s dormitory. _Is this a proposal?_ Gulf was a bit flustered at the latter’s question, **“It is a proposal,”** Mew answered, making the latter confused. **“You said it out loud Gulf haha, you’re so cute. I’m not rushing you or anyth--”** Mew was cut off by a pair of lips. **“I would love to grow old with you,”** Gulf’s response made him smile, **“Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow my rose and the days after that,”** Mew said as he brought his pinky up, signaling the latter to intertwine his pinky too, **“I’ll see you. It’s a promise.”**

A promise that lasted for a lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it >< )! If not, you may reach out to me through my curious cat with the same username or thru DMs on twitter ❤️ Thank you!


End file.
